


How to Trick a Winchester

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [176]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I'm trying to find someone who would do an alternate story of Sam possessed by Meg and after Dean. If Meg really wanted to mess them up she would not tell Dean she's in Sam. She would brutally abuse Dean and rape him with Sam inside watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Trick a Winchester

**Prompt** : I'm trying to find someone who would do an alternate story of Sam possessed by Meg and after Dean. If Meg really wanted to mess them up she would not tell Dean she's in Sam. She would brutally abuse Dean and rape him with Sam inside watching. 

 

Meg smiled. She had spent the time she’d been banished to hell thinking about exactly how she would get her revenge on the Winchesters. Oh, she’d had fun thinking about it but it wasn’t until she lodged herself in silly Sam Winchester’s head that she finally put her plan together. The Winchesters were unhealthily attached to each other, and once Meg was settled in Sam’s body she could see exactly how unhealthy they were. Meg rifled through Sam’s memories, drinking in the dirty thoughts in Sam’s head.

“Incest,” Meg murmured. “My, my, Sammy, you _have_ been a bad boy. Feelings for your brother? I always knew you two were a screwed up pair.”

Sam’s angry shouts pushed at her head but she was much stronger than Sam was and easily kept the Winchester at bay. He was starting to give her a headache though, and she didn’t know how much time she had left. She needed to find Dean and set her plan into motion.

Meg wished she could hack into Dean’s head and find out what kind of emotions the older brother harbored towards Sam. Ooh, she just _knew_ Dean felt the same way. No one looked at their brother like the way these two looked at each other. It was the perfect attack. What could hurt the Winchester brothers more than each other? And with the brothers a complete mess and most likely separated it would be easier to take them down. It didn’t take her long to find Sam Winchester; she’d picked up a few tricks after being a demon for so many years.

Sam tried to fight her inside his head, but she had him overpowered by the time she had Dean in the seat next to her. Poor, stupid Dean who had no idea that he was in for the shock of his life when sweet baby brother beat and abused him. The very thought was sending delightful shivers down her back.

She had Dean alone very quickly and tried to put her best “I’m Sam and I’m innocent” face. When Dean had his back turned to her Meg grabbed him and shoved Dean down onto his stomach. Dean grunted and tried to buck him off. “What the fuck, Sammy, what are you doing?”

“What I’ve wanted to do for the longest time,” Meg growled in Sam’s voice. “You’ve been such a pain in my ass, big brother. Always bossing me around, telling me what to do like you’re _so_ much better than me. But guess what? I’m bigger, I’m stronger, and now I’m going to put you in your place.”

Dean tried to push him off, but “Sam” had demon strength on his side and Meg could keep him down. She put one hand on his throat and Dean gasped for air. Meg used her other hand to pull down Dean’s pants roughly. “Gonna show you who should be in charge here, bitch.”

Meg listened to Sam’s frantic screaming in her head when he realized what her intentions were. Meg imagined Sam staying awake for nights after she left his body, twisting in his sheets from nightmares of what he did to Dean. She imagined Dean cringing away from Sam’s touches, constant fear in both of their eyes. Meg stripped off Sam’s pants, erection already formed. The thought of taking down the Winchesters was the biggest turn on she’d ever experienced. And she’d had a _lot_ of experience with pleasure.

Sam screamed and begged and threatened and tried his hardest to expel her but she held on fast and shoved her—Sam’s—dick into Dean’s ass. Dean bit his lip and grunted, not wanting to show how much it hurt. Meg knew what he was feeling, though, and his pain was delicious. She pounded into him roughly, while Sam screamed and sobbed inside her. Dean was still trying to fight his way off, but Meg wrapped a hand around his throat and his struggles started to decrease, both from lack of air and from pain. Meg felt Dean’s skin tear and when she pulled out of him, Sam’s dick was smothered with Dean’s blood.

She thrust harder and clawed her nails down Dean’s back, bringing bubbles of blood to the surface. “How does it feel, big brother?” Meg hissed in Sam’s voice. “To be your little brother’s bitch?”

“You’re not Sam,” Dean grunted, his hands fisted into balls and his face almost white, with beads of sweat on his brow.

“Au contraire,” Meg lied sweetly. “I’m 100% Sam, and I’m sick of you bossing me around like you’re king. Who’s in charge now? I’m never going to let you boss me again. And if you think about protesting, I’ll beat you and fuck you into submission.” She laughed meanly. “If this doesn’t get that image across enough.”

Dean gasped in pain on Meg’s particularly fierce thrust. Meg heard Sam screaming that he was possessed, that he didn’t mean it, that he was sorry, so sorry and he wanted it to stop.

“Sammy, _stop_ ,” Dean croaked. “Please, this isn’t what you want.”

“Oh, I want this. I’ve wanted this a long time, you begging and bloody. I see the way you look at me. I thought you wanted this. You sicko, lusting after your little brother. You should be disgusting with yourself. But hey, I needed to get laid and you’re a willing piece of ass.”

“Sam, please,” Dean begged. “Sammy, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. Whatever I did to make you do this, I’m sorry!”

Dean choked on a sob and a tear dribbled down his cheek. Meg laughed. “You’re pathetic. Cry like the little bitch you are, Dean!”

Sam cried out that he was sorry, that he did the wrongdoing, but Meg stifled him and instead replied, “Too late for apologies.”

The guilt would live with Sam his entire life and the thought made Meg come inside Dean’s tight, bloodied ass. She pulled out and patted his ass sweetly. “Thanks for the fuck, big brother. We should do this more often.”

Dean rolled over, eyes glazed. “W-why?”

“I was sick of you,” Meg said, Sam's voice dictating her words. “You’re the weaker brother, and now we both know it.”

Meg smoked out before either one of them could exorcise her, and an exhausted and distraught Sam collapsed beside his brother. Meg cackled to herself and disappeared to find a new meatsuit.

*

Sam looked at Dean’s stricken face, the poorly hidden fear on his face when he looked at Sam. “I was possessed,” Sam exclaimed desperately. “I couldn’t stop here. I was too weak. I tried, Dean, I really did but she was so much stronger than me and I’m-,” Sam’s voice broke. “I’m sorry. I’ll do anything I can to fix this, _anything_.”

“I don’t blame you,” Dean replied hoarsely. “It was that demon bitch.”

“It’ was my dic–,” Sam stopped. “My body.”

“And she was controlling it,” Dean insisted. “Sam, we can work through this. We can heal together.”

Sam felt disgusted with himself, but Dean’s eyes—even if his face was still pale and he shifted uncomfortably—spoke of love and trust. “We can do this,” Dean repeated. “As long as we have each other.”

Sam was still guilty and Dean still ached, but the two of them could work through it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so busy guys! Finals are approaching and I have 15 prompts on my list. I probably won't post or write for the next week or so, thanks for your patience!


End file.
